In the deflection of an electron beam of a cathode ray tube, such as a television picture tube, deflection errors occasioned by the geometry of the tube and the electron optics of the scanned beam result in pincushion distortion by which an image appearing on the tube screen has inwardly curved top, bottom and side edges with the image being correspondingly inwardly compressed. Such pincushion distortion is corrected by appropriate adjustment of the horizontal and vertical deflection signals applied to the cathode ray tube and which compensates for the deflection error. Deflection signal compensation has generally been accomplished by use of two separate correction transformers, one for horizontal or side-to-side correction, and the other for vertical or top-to-bottom correction. Such individual transformers must be separately fabricated and individually wired into the associated deflection circuits of the cathode ray tube which must physically accommodate both transformers. Provision of both horizontal and vertical deflection correction in a single transformer structure would be useful, and according to a known single transformer construction, a vertical deflection winding is provided around the outside of a transformer core with this winding being physically orthogonal to the other windings provided around legs of the transformer core. This transformer construction is, however, quite sensitive to stray magnetic fields and to its physical positioning with respect to the deflection yoke or other transformers and requires coil alignment during its fabrication.